Rolf
Rolf Yrmi 'better known as '''Rolf '''is a young man from Peach Creek and is a character from the ''Ed, Edd n Eddy series. He is currently working in the Heroes Coalition as a Hero and is the part of the Bullet Kingdom(formerly known as New Age Avengers). '''Background Rolf is an immigrant from a far and distant culture known to us only as The Old Country. Back in Peach Creek, Cul-de-sac, we would often works at his family' mini farm. He would often get scammed by the Eds with him ending up punishing them. After some events, he became good friends with the Eds. Appearance He is tall with a blue messy hair, brown eyes and brown skin. Rolf wears a blue overalls over a yellow t-shirt and red & yellow creamed shoes. Personality Rolf is a hard-working, friendly and upbeat character, yet is also unusual and sometimes disconcerting to the others. Despite his many idiosyncrasies, he appears to have the respect of almost everyone in Neo-City. Rolf is pretty weird. He speaks in third person and speaks highly of his old country and it's traditions. And while Rolf is very friendly, he can be very scary whenever he gets angry. Abilities Upon becoming a Blessed ''his ''Gift ''is called Hard Body which he gains the ability to turn his body hard as rock. His ability can also affects his surroundings such creating weapons such giant hammer and balls from soils and sands. * '''The Hammer of Discpline '- creates a large hammer made of stone which he uses to smashes down at his targets. Rolf also possessed an unspecified super-strength. He also uses a large fish he called "slapfish" as a weapon and he would beat his opponents with a move called "The Might Three Shoe Beating." Trivia * Rolf once shared a room with Double D and Ed. However after the renovation, his new roommates were revealed by Marcus to be the Okumura Brothers and Adolf. * Rolf has no idea that Yoshika Miyafuji has her eyes set on him. * He works in a mini farm somewhere in Neo-City. Notable Quotes * (to Marcus and Eddy) "Rolf agrees with sock wearing Ed-boy, we must all face this punishment like a man!" * "This creatures are NOOOO match against with the son of the Shepherd!" * "Shortstack Ed-boy has the worst luck with the ladies, yes." * (to Taro Yamada) "We saw how you fought those Emotionless! You had skills no doubt, so becoming a hero won't be a problem." * (to Ed) "Dimwitted Ed-boy! You are disgracing yourself!" * (towards a shark) "Foul creature! Thinking it can out match Rolf! Feel the wrath of the son of shepherd!" * (to Arisu Nightmare) "Rolf shall give you, the dreadful three shoe beating!" * (to Seishirou Tsugumi) "Aye! Ya dare point your doohickey at the prince! Rolf demands you to put that down or suffer the wrath of the son of the shepherd!" Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Blesseds Category:Unknown Status